powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Laura Clarke's Version)
is the 35th season of the Super Sentai series and celebrates the 35th Anniversary of the franchise. It premiered on TV Asahi February 13, 2011, joining and as programs featured on TV Asahi's "Super Hero Time" programming block. The season's motif is and follows the story of five young space pirates in search of the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". Its footage and anniversary theme was then adapted into the second season of the 20th Anniversary Power Rangers season, Power Rangers Megaforce, the 2014 Power Rangers Series Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. As they continue collecting more Greater Powers, the Gokai Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crew mate, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Zangyack. He opposes the Gokaigers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, a monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Gai Ikari, an Earthling, joins the crew as the newest Gokaiger, Gokai Silver, after obtaining his gear from three former Sentai heroes (Burai, Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai) and proving himself worthy of being a Gokaiger. As a , his knowledge of past Super Sentai teams aids the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack Empire and Basco. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Heavenly Saint Flagel *Master Sha-Fu *Toshizo Tanba *Emiri Sanjyou *BOMPER *Engine Speedor *Engine Buson *Engine Bear RV *Honami Moriyama *Mirai Moriyama *Shuchirou Amachi *Nozomu Amachi *Yuka Yamazaki *Super Sentai 199 **Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger * * Legends (In order of appearance) Temporary Gokaigers Space Empire Zangyack *Emperor Ackdos Gill' (41 - 51) **'Commandant Warz Gill' (1 - 38) **'Development Technical Officer Insarn' (1 - 49) **'Chief of Staff Damaras' (1 - 43) **'Special Duty Officer Barizorg' (1 - 38) ***'Gormin Sailors' ****'Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin' *****'Dogormin Bodyguards' *'Basco ta Jolokia' (15 - 48) **'Sally' (15 - 47) ***'Ranger Key Clones' Action Commanders The action commanders are alien monsters that the Zangyack send to lead their Gormin forces. Imperial Guard *'Deratsueigar' (11 - 12) *'Zatsurig' (41) *'Dyrandoh' (41 - 51) Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms *'Liquidroid Wateru' (16) *'Moondroid Tsukki' (20) *'Fireoid Meran' (23) *'Soilroid Dororin' (39) *'Woodroid Moririn' (39) *'Sunroid Solar' (47) *'Goldroid Geronpa' (47) Zangyack Mecha *'Great Warz' (37 - 38) *'Great Insarn' (49) Other Villains *'Pachacamac XIII' (7) Gekiranger *'King Ryuuwon' (21) Boukenger **'Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu' *'Satarakura Jr.' (25 - 26) Hurricaneger **'Low-Rank Magerappas' *'Sandaaru Jr.' (25) Hurricaneger *'Pollution President Babatcheed' (35 - 36) Go-Onger **'Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky' (35) Go-Onger **'Ugatz' *'Shitari of the Bones' (40) Shinkenger **'Nanashi Company' *'Metal Alice of the Agent' (40) Goseiger **'Zan-KT0 of the Shot''' (40) Goseiger